Finally
by tashatinski
Summary: IM1- Rhodey knew about the RT first but how is it that Pepper did as well? When Tony is talking to Obadiah and asks him who told him, he says 'Rhodey or Pepper?" This is my take on how she found out ;D Enjoy, and please review!


**I always wondered how Pepper knew about the RT first. I understand that Rhodey did, he saw it when he rescued him. But when Tony's talking to Obadiah he says "Who told you, Rhodey or Pepper?" So this is my take on how Pepper found out….. **

**Anyhoo, I don't own any of the characters nor iron man, or anything else relating to this amazing franchise. Saaaadddnesssssss.**

"I'm coming in," Tony told her as Pepper stepped out of the car, cringing at the smell of the Burger King parking lot. She was glad he was back, sure. But he was already on her nerves and the feelings she had had bubbling up on her for the past three months were threatening to spill over now that he was home.

"Mr. Stark please just stay in the car. Sit or I'm taking you to the hospital, your choice." He just smiled, the way he use to when she threatened him, this relieved her more than any confirmation from a doctor could do. Sitting with his legs out the door Tony looked up at Pepper expectantly. Reaching for her hand he tugged her closer to him.

"Common Pepper, let me come with you….I have to pee." After a second of consideration, and clearing the fogginess that having her small hand wrapped in Tony's caused, Pepper gave in. There was something in his eyes, hidden behind the playfulness, Tony Stark was still himself, but fuller, he waged with more emotions now. While Pepper contemplated this, Tony was doing just that, he fought between rationality and pure panic. Now that he was back, and he had gotten his Pepper back, he never wanted to leave or be separated again. Seeing her bright eyes, red hair, and perfectly pressed clothes brought back all the memories he had stored of her, playing on rerun in his mind while surviving his abduction. Pepper meant so much to him, and he was finally able to see it. It was true that Tony only wanted two things. He wanted to love Pepper the way that she deserved, and fix his wrong doings….he wouldn't mind a cheeseburger either, but that was in the process.

"Alright, common" She said, helping him out of the car. He was a little unsteady at first but quickly righted his pace. Walking side by side Tony occasionally bumped in to Peppers side, she thought he was still working on his balance, but Tony just needed to make sure this was all real, that she was really here. Speeding up a little Tony stepped in front of Pepper to open the door for her, she smiled and thanked him, as he followed behind. The line was about eight people deep and the pair waited patiently, well, Pepper did.

"Can we put one of these in the house when we get back, one without germs and grime, I hate lines." Tony asked and proclaimed, sounding more and more like his old self.

"You want a Burger King in your house? I would have to role you to appointments you would be so obese." Tony smiled at her, nodding his head, and thinking about how funny he would look fat. "Although that may be a good thing, then you wouldn't be able to resist me all the time." Pepper didn't pick up on what she had said but Tony did, he looked at her and she finally grasped it, blushing slightly. "Oh you know what I mean"

Staying silent, they moved closer and closer to the front, "Do you want anything?" Tony asked as Pepper looked at the menu.

"Your buying, well that's a new one, do you even know your—"

"Can I help who's next?" The young teen at the counter called, Tony excitedly stepped up and rambled off his order. "That will be thirty-two, eighty-seven."

"Can you believe that Pep, that's what they charge for a soda at that little café down town! We definitely need one of these in the mansion." Tony struggled to pull his wallet from the pocket his slung arm hung from, finally he just took the Velcro around his neck and ripped it, handing a shocked Pepper the constricting chunk of blue fabric. Able to reach his wallet know, only just given back to him, Tony pulled out a card and swiped it. For the life of him he could not remember his card number and turned to Pepper once more. "Can you help me out please?" Stepping forward his assistant typed in the code and finished the transaction.

"Tony you have got to move," she gestured to the line culminating behind her boss. She grabbed his hand, just as he had done in the parking lot, and yanked him to the side of the counter. Tony didn't let go. "Lets get this sling back on you." Pepper said, taking her hand from his.

"Nope, I don't want it." Tony told her stubbornly. She looked to the arm that he had taken it from and noticed a deep copper stain slowly growing on the am of his shirt. "God Tony, your bleeding! Come on," she began ushering him to the family washroom,

"What about my food?!" he half joked, half worried. It was one of the few things he had deeply craved in the cave, then he felt Peppers hand on his back, amongst other things…

Opening the door to the washroom, Pepper herded her boss in, followed, then shut and locked the door. Turning, she came face to face with him. She hadn't expected him to be so close, she lost all rational thought as she breathed in his fresh sent, and lost herself in his darkening eye's. Be it from the pure energy radiating from them or his blood loss, Tony became dizzy, taking Peppers hips in his hands to steady himself. Gasping, Pepper finally lost all control, she knew this was not the right place, nor was it the right time, but she just didn't care. Tony was thinking on the same lines as he slowly lowered his lips to Peppers. As they finally let each other feel what they had been holding back for years, they seemed to meld into one. Slowly building the kiss, Tony took Peppers bottom lip between his teeth. Hearing the most amazing sound come from her, he picked up the pace. Leaving their spot on her hips, Tony's hands quickly wandered to new territory. His good arm found its way to Peppers hair, taking the pony tale he found and removing it. In a cascade of silky waves, Tony was lost in the feel of his assistance hair. His hand staying at the nape of Peppers neck, and the sweetness of Peppers mouth, Tony continued to move his tongue in unison with hers. Soon Pepper was completely out of breath, taking her mouth from Tony's she kissed down his neck. Her fingers running there way over his back slowly found there way to his shirt buttons. One by one Pepper undid them, Tony lost in the feeling completely forgot about his reactor. Through the fog building in Tony's mind he heard the gasp from Pepper, realizing it wasn't one of lust but shock. "Tony what is that?!" She stared up into his eyes, worry darkening her beautiful post make out face.

"Its fine, its nothing, don't worry about it," And he meant it, he didn't like her having to worry about him.

"You have a glowing blue circle in your chest, don't tell me to not worry about it! Are you crazy? What the hell happened to you over there?" She asked, tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Tony's hand came up to cradle her cheek and Pepper immediately relaxed.

"You know the arc reactor running the factory back home, well this is just a smaller one…its keeping me alive" He said softly, not knowing any other way to say it, to break the news that he know lived off a machine. Peppers small hands came up to inspect the blue circle, running her hands along the slightly warm surface she found herself wandering. Leaving the RT she found scar after scar peppering Tony's chest, feeling each one she became completely lost in the thoughts of how this could have occurred. Meanwhile Tony was doing everything in his power not to push Pepper up against the wall and taste her sweet lips once more. Seeing her reaction, and guessing on her thoughts, Tony hoped that she was feeling the same way about him that he was about her.

Peppers scar search came to an end and she suddenly realized she had forgotten about his bleeding arm. Looking up at Tony, Pepper gasped when she saw the pure lust in his eyes, she quickly looked away. "Your arm" She managed to get out, feeling very frazzled. Not daring to look him in the eye again, Pepper continued to unbutton his shirt, helping him from both it and his jacket. He noticeably tensed as the injured arm was removed and Pepper whispered out a 'sorry'. With Tony Stark standing half naked in front of her, looking at her as if he wanted to eat her, Pepper made herself _just _focus on his injured arm. She reached into her purse and got out the emergency first aid kit she kept in there.

"Always prepared Ms. Potts, always prepared." Tony rasped out, the sound of it made Pepper work faster, knowing she needed to leave the bathroom soon and get out of the confined space where her _boss _was. Wrapping up Tony's stitched arm and inspecting it to make sure he hadn't pulled anything loose, she helped him back into his shirt and then reached for the sling.

"Oh no, not the sling, it is an absolutely retched device…meant to torture me! Only you're allowed to torture me Potts." He said and winked, making Pepper blush as images popped into her head.

"Please Tony?" and as he looked into her eyes he automatically knew that he wanted to do anything in the world to make her happy. He took the sling from her hands and she helped him put it on, then placing the jacket upon his shoulders she risked a look at his face. Smiling at her, she smiled right back. "Well Mr. Stark, this is a monuments' occasion."

"Because we just made out in a bathroom?" He asked smiling hugely. Laughing, Pepper gave his chest a little shove.

"No, you actually listening to me for once!" If possible, Tony's smile grew even bigger,

"I'll do anything you ask" he told her, voice deepening substantially. And she blushed once more, it amazed her how the walls she had built up over the years to block out her boss's advances had disappeared in mere seconds of seeing him. She just hoped this new, but still him side, never changed.

"Your foods probably ready, we better go." And the pair walked out of the bathroom. On the counter they found four large bags containing Tony's order. Each grabbing two they made there way to the car.

Happy saw the couple come out of the building, and started up the car. He had worried about them, as fast food didn't normally take half an hour. But after examining them, he smiled widely and immediately knew why they had been gone so long. As all three occupants of the car were seated, the common thought amongst all of their heads was 'finally'.

**Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know if you would like a continued story! Please review!**


End file.
